Carbonizer Mk16
The Carbonizer Mk16 is an energy-based weapon developed by The Trust.The Conduit Manual It is a heavy weapon that fires a long, powerful beam of high energy plasma. The beam's strength increases the longer it is fired. It is described as cooking the target's body inside out. It also builds up a residual charge that, when the beam of the Carbonizer is interrupted, can do damage to nearby enemies.The Conduit Weapons LabThis weapon recoils once the target is dead or the trigger is released, making it ineffective against small enemies, but it is one of the most effective against large enemies because of its high damage and the fact that it immobilizes the target similar to the wavebuster from the Metroid Prime series. When used with Radiation grenades, this weapon is a very effective way to take down Storm Scarabs. The weapon returns in Conduit 2, with a slight redesign and an alt. mode that makes the gun fire instantly but giving the player a very slow walking speed, the alternate fire also keeps the gun firing the beam even after an enemy has been killed. It also has a clip size of 50 and a max. ammo of 300 in this game. Appearance The Carbonizer looks similar to a flame thrower, mostly due to its gigantic size and how its carried by characters. Reloading *The Conduit: The player lifts a hatch on the back of the gun, takes out the expended power cell and replaces it with a new one. This weapon has a slow reload. *Conduit 2: The player retracts the nozzle of the weapon and lets the used power cell to fall off the device, and inserts a new one, pushing the nozzle out again with this motion. Melee *Conduit: *Conduit 2: The player pulls the gun back with his right hand, then swings it in a sideways motion hitting the target with the end of the barrel. Strategies * This gun is one of the few weapons that are somewhat effective for killing at long range, although it is not recommended. * Don't try to melee too much with this weapon, it is slower than most weapons when trying to melee. * The gun's alternate fire in Conduit 2 can be disabled during the fire, since it only affects the starting animation of the weapon. * The Supercharger and Quickness suit upgrades are recommended to compensate for this weapon's size and weight. Conduit 2 Store Store Description Cost: 57,500 Credits A Trust heavy energy weapon, it's particle beam can incinerate a target within seconds. The barrel can be toggled up to speed, slowing movement but allowing instantaneous fire when the trigger is pulled. Category: Energy Weapon Statistics Note: Weapon statistics apply differently offline. "Another favorite from the first game, the Carbonizer fires a continuous beam of electrical energy that deals massive damage. In secondary fire mode, the barrel can be spun up allowing for instantaneous fire!" *Clip Size - 50 Rounds *Damage - Min= 4.0 - Max= ~8.0 (per ammo)(powers up the longer you hit something) *Secondary Fire - Barrel Spin Up; removes delay after pulling trigger. However, slows movement dramatically. *Headshot Multiplier - 100% (none) Beneficial Suit Upgrades *Energy Focus (Primary) *Improved Energy Damage (Secondary C) Trivia *The Carbonizer Mk16 is never used, nor carried, by an enemy in The Conduit or Conduit 2. *The weapon bares resemblance to the Gluon Gun (A.K.A "The Egon") from the first Half-Life game. The Gluon gun shoots a large blue beam which is similar to that of the Carbonizer, difference being a blue spiral that surrounds the center beam which causes enemies to explode into bits. Although in Conduit 2 there is a purple spiral around the blue beam. *In The Conduit multiplayer, this weapon can be found in the center of each map when the corresponding weapon set is chosen. *In The Conduit multiplayer, there is a glitch where this weapon can instantly kill an enemy player. *The first official trailer of Conduit 2 showed the ability to lock its beam onto an enemy and allow the user to throw a grenade without interrupting the energy stream. This feature was never seen in gameplay, even before the trailer was released, and was never officially explained. There is however a glitch in the game that after activated allows the player to fire without costing ammo, and sprint/melee/throw while firing. *In the first trailer of Conduit 2, the original Carbonizer Mk16 model is used as compared to Conduit 2's redesign. *Additionally, after E3, in a SEGA podcast the weapon's alternate fire was stated to fire a strong charge shot similar to the Spartan Laser from the Halo games. *This is one of the few weapons in Conduit 2 to have "Fire-Lag" meaning other players see its shots moving slower than they really are. This weapon has a different than normal type of fire-lag, other players see it firing much later than it really is. *This weapon, along with HVS45, are the only returning weapons in Conduit 2 to not appear in the game's story mode. Gallery Ford_holding_Carbonizer.jpg|Carbonizer in-game Carbonizer.jpg|Carbonizer on ground References Category:The Conduit weapons Category:Conduit 2 weapons Category:The Trust weapons